


My Sunshine My only Sunshine

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nico can sing?, Nico is a damaged boy, Will is a Mess, Will is curious, frisbee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: in which Will decides to follow Nico, the scariest guy at camp, into the forbidden forest.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Will dashed after the frisbee. He was so close, just a few more feet and he would have it in his hands. Then it hit someone in the back of the head.

“Ow, what in the Hades?” Nico di Angelo rubbed the place where the frisbee hit and turned around.

“Oh my Gods, sorry Nico. We were playing a game of frisbee. Again I’m really sorry” Will said trying not to run away. Nico picked up the discarded frisbee and flung it.

“Fetch” he said and walked away. Everyone in the camp was afraid of Nico di Angelo, he was the son of Hades, the King of the Underworld! The Ares kids were the only ones who weren’t afraid of him. Will went after the frisbee and caught it. He threw it to his friends and stared after the prince of death. Where was he going? Will told his friends he was done playing for today and followed Nico. But he lost him in the forest. Will searched and searched but couldn’t find him, He stopped looking when he heard someone sing, it was the most beautiful voice he’d ever heard. Little did he know that the voice belonged to none other than Nico di Angelo.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico hated everyone, literally everyone. Why did they have to be afraid of him? He was just another regular demigod, other than being a child of hades. Nico di Angelo was sixteen damn it, he should be able to walk through the camp without being whispered about. He’s been at this dumb camp for over two years now, no one should be whispering about him like he’s a fucking unicorn that just walked into camp and it’s the biggest thing to talk about. Nico was walking to the woods, he needed to be alone and the forbidden forest was the only other place besides his cabin that he could truly be alone. He didn’t have any friends, no one liked him enough to hang around him. As he was walking towards the forest something hit him in the back of the head.

“Ow, what in the Hades?” he demanded and turned around to see a very apologetic and nervous Will Solace. 

“Oh my Gods, sorry Nico. we were playing a game of frisbee. Again I’m really sorry” Will stammered quickly. Seriously, even the camp’s head doctor was afraid of him? ‘wow, what a surprise’ Nico thought sarcastically. He picked up the frisbee that sat on the ground abandon and flung it so Will would leave him alone like everyone else. 

“Fetch” he ordered and kept on his walk to the forest. Once he was deep enough in the forest he sat down next to a tree. A black bunny hopped out of the bushes and came over to nuzzle Nico’s hand. He smiled and picked up the small creature. He found it soothing to pet the the adorable animal. He felt so relaxed by it he started to sing to it softly. Little did he know a certain blonde was listening to him from behind a tree and staring at him while he sang.

“ Sei il mio sole, il mio unico raggio di sole. Mi rendi felice quando i cieli sono grigi. Non saprai mai quanto ti amo, quindi per favore non toglierti il mio raggio di sole ” he sang. It was the song that his mother used to sing to him and Bianca when they were little and they felt sad. He held the bunny to his chest and drifted off to sleep. He usually had nightmares every time he slept, this time was no different. He jolted awake and found that the bunny was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled softly and decided to take it to his cabin and of course he was so oblivious to know that it was a gift from his father. 

His father sent it to him to keep him calm around people who annoyed Nico. he knew that if he sent the bunny, Nico would carry it around with him everywhere and it would make him want to smile more. 

Nico didn’t want to leave the bunny in his cabin so he brought it to the dining pavilion with him and fed it some carrots. Chiron showed up a minute later and started to walk towards him. 

“Hello Nico, I see that you got the gift your father sent to you” Chiron informed him. Nico smiled softly at the fact that his father sent him the bunny. 

“Yeah, tell him I said thank you” Nico asked and started to pet the underworld bunny. He laid his head on one of his arms on the table and kept petting the creature his father sent him. 

“Since the small animal is your responsibility now I suggest you name it since you only just got it” Chiron told him with a kind smile. 

“... midnight” Nico declared quietly. He kept feeding the small bunny now called midnight. 

“A fine name indeed for a bunny. Well I must be off, archery practice is starting soon and I don’t want the hermes cabin burning another camper with their fire arrows. Have a good rest of your day Nico” and with that he galloped away. Nico got up and carried Midnight with him to the combat training area. He set midnight down and summoned a dead sparring partner since no one would train with him. 

He dodged and blocked almost every hit the zombie attacked him with. After a few rounds he decided to take a break. Nico grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and drank some of it. Once he was done drinking he got a small piece of armor off the zombie and used it as a bowl for Midnight. Nico poured some water in the makeshift bowl and set it in front of the bunny, after that he kept sparring with the zombie. A few hours later he was growing tired of sparring with hand to hand combat and decided to take out his Stygian iron sword and had at it. The sparring zombie pulled his sword out too and they kept sparring until Nico decided he was done and swung the sword across the zombie’s torso ultimately slicing him in half. He bowed to the fallen zombie and sent him back to the underworld. He turned and saw a crowd gathered at the gate of the arena watching in horror and in awe of him. Nico felt his rage building up as he saw one of the Stolls reaching out and picking up Midnight.

“Put the bunny down!” Nico barked and Connor Stoll froze in his tracks as zombie hands came up from the ground and latched onto his feet. Nico walked over to him and ripped the bunny from his hands then walked off holding Midnight close to his chest. He snapped his fingers and the hands let go of Connors feet and sank back into the ground, but not after one tripped him of course and made him fall face first into the mud. Nico smirked as he walked away. 

He heard someone whisper to another, “lesson one, don’t touch di Angelo’s bunny” he smirked even more. He headed back to his cabin and found a note slipped under it lying on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. 

_ Dear Nico, _

_ I saw you in the woods. You’re a really good singer, I… I really like your voice. You seemed kind of scary at first but then I saw you smile, you have a really nice one in fact. You should smile more often. You’re really kind and caring towards animals, no one really would have expected that from you but I guess I always knew you had a nice bone in your body. You might think that I’m weird for saying this but… I really like you. I think I’m… in love with you. I understand if you don’t like me in that way back but I just thought you should know. I’m not going to say what my name is and I don’t think you’d want to know but I will tell you that I’m a guy. _

__ -With kindness, your secret admirer _ _

 

Nico read the letter over and over again and he still couldn’t believe it. He had a secret admirer? No, impossible, this had to be the work of a prankster but Nico couldn’t help but feel a little happy. Who was the person who heard him in the woods? He wrote a letter and went outside to put it under a stone rock on the porch railing then went back inside. Nico was tired so he decided to take a nap. He took off his shirt and jeans then got into bed and pulled the blankets over himself after taking his hair out of the hair tie. He laid Midnight down next to him on the blanket and fell asleep. This time he didn’t have a nightmare at all thanks to the kindness of the note. When he woke up someone was knocking on his cabin door. He got up and went to  answer it while still in his boxers. He opened the door a little to see a blushing Will Solace. 

“H-hey, I was w-wondering if you wanted to help m-me out at the infirmary, I-I need all the help I can get after the Stolls planted a f-firework in the volleyball” he stammered while blushing. 

“Sure. Let me get dressed first, I’m not going into the infirmary without a shirt on” Nico said then shut the door to get into black jeans and a T-shirt along with a black hoodie. He pulled his hair back into a messy ponytail that didn’t hold all of his hair seeing as it only went down to his shoulders. He opened the door and stepped out to go to the infirmary with Will. once they got there Nico already knew what to do and started to clean and bandage some of the people’s wounds. He saw Will trying to restrain Clarisse la Rue while cleaning her wound as she yelled threats in outrage. Nico walked over to them and put his hand on her forehead and concentrated on making her go to sleep. She fell unconscious after a few seconds. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

“Relax, she’s not dead for hades sake” Nico said and went over to bandage Cecil’s arm. Once he was done he walked out and went to the lake. Nico sat down by the water and leaned up against a tree where the almost a bunch of shade was. He relaxed against a tree and took out a drachma. He stared at it for a minute unsure who he should Iris message. Hazel, he decided to message Hazel. He hadn’t talked to her in so long that he missed hearing her voice. Hazel was his half sister, his only sister he had that was alive.

He held up the coin and said, “Oh goddess Iris, please accept this token” and tossed it in the water then watched it disappear. 

“Hazel Levesque, camp jupiter” He called out and watched as his sister’s face appeared. 

“Hey Hazel” he said and saw her jump.

“Nico di Angelo I am so going to kill you for scaring me like that!” she threatened. He chuckled under his breath.

“Sorry sis, I just needed to see you” Nico smiled.

“Is that… is that a smile? Nico what happened today, you almost never smile unless something good happens” she demanded. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

“Someone left a secret admirer letter in my cabin. It was from a guy” he informed her and felt a blush creep its way onto his cheeks. 

“Oh my gods! Nico’s got a boyfriend! Nico’s got a boyfriend!” his sister chanted happily. 

“Shut up, no I don’t. At least… not yet” he said while rubbing his neck. She smirked at him. Nico told Hazel over two years ago that he was gay. She was surprised at first but then she hugged him a few seconds after he told her and whispered in his ear that she was happy that he told her. He relaxed after that and hugged her back. 

“Hey guess what” Hazel commanded him.

“What?” he asked.

“I’m coming to visit for a few days! I’ll be leaving tomorrow in the morning and I’ll be there in the afternoon” Hazel said excitedly. Nico smiled even more. He was really happy that she was coming to visit, it meant that he wouldn’t be so alone in the hades cabin for a few days and he would be getting to spend time with her. 

“Awesome! Once you get here I want you to tell me everything good that’s happened to you since the last time we saw each other” he ordered with a joking smile. 

“Yes sir!” she teased and saluted to him. Just then the message beeped in order to tell him that time was about up. 

“Well I’ve gotta go, I’ll see you tomorrow sis” he said and saluted her back. 

“See you tomorrow bro” she said and waved goodbye. The Iris message faded and he was left looking at his own reflection. Nico got up and walked back to his cabin. Before he got there he saw Will Solace looking around to make sure no one saw him. Nico ducked behind some bushes and watched him as he slipped a note underneath the door then ran off. Nico got out from hi hiding spot and opened the door to his cabin. He picked up the letter and read it. 

_ Dear Nico, _

_ I got your letter. I’m glad you don’t think I’m weird. I hope you write again soon, your handwriting is really neat. I find your eyes really pretty, they look like shiny pieces of chocolate. I’m going to give you a hint of who I am in each letter, here’s the first hint.  I was in the infirmary with you when you said, “Relax, she’s not dead for Hades sake!”. I’m wondering what you did to make her go unconscious. Seriously, how did you do it? Your hair seems really soft today, but then again it does everyday. _

__ -With love, your secret admirer. _ _

 

Nico smiled at the letter and picked up Midnight and set her in his lap as he read Will’s letter over and over again. He still couldn’t believe that the son of Apollo liked him, actually liked him! He needed to tell Hazel when she got there but for now he was going to write a letter back to him but refrain from telling him that he knows it was Will but dropped little hints in it anyway. 

_ Dear Secret Admirer, _

_ Thank you for the letter you wrote and thanks for the compliments. And to answer your question I just focused on making her unconscious long enough for Will to tend to her wounds. You seem like a nice guy, I really want us to be friends. I hope you will write back to me soon. (FYI, I use shampoo and conditioner in my hair every night and every morning when I get up.) I hope we can see each other sometime. _

__ -With a hope filled heart, Nico. _ _

 

****

Nico reread the letter and then put it under the rock on the porch then went to the dining pavilion with Midnight and got something to eat for lunch. He sat at the Hades table and ate an apple and gave Midnight some carrots. He saw Will solace walking towards him and since Nico had an apple he made a show of taking a bite into it then looking confused.

“Huh, I thought eating an apple a day keeps the doctor away?” Nico joked and smiled at Will. Will blushed bright red. 

“Not all the time” Will said and stood by the table, it made Nico nervous to see Will just standing there and not sitting down. He shifted in his seat.

“Could you sit down? You’re making me nervous” Nico told him and looked away from him.

“Oh… o-okay” Will stuttered and sat down on the bench. He seemed prepared as if the seat would swallow him whole and send him to hades.

“Relax, the bench isn’t going to eat you” Nico rolled his eyes. Will blushed again as he relaxed some. 

“Right, I-I was w-wondering if you’d like to... hangout w-with me today?” Will asked nervously. 

“Sure, what do you you want to do?” Nico demanded kindly. 

“Want to go swimming with me?” he wondered aloud. 

“Yeah, sure, I just need to get my swimming trunks from my cabin"  Nico told him and they walked to their cabins to get their swimming trunks. 

Nico undressed from the  t-shirt, hoodie, jeans, and boxers and got into his black swim trunks. He put on his black flip flops and a grey tank then walked out with a black towel that had a grey skull and crossbones on it. He left Midnight in the cabin so she wouldn’t hop off to Gods know where. Will was standing at the bottom of the steps with his own yellow towel that had a sun on it, yellow flip flops, a pair of yellow trunks and no shirt. Nico could see the six pack that Will had and felt his cheeks heat up.

He went back inside for a minute and retrieved his sunglasses. Will looked confused.

“Too bright” Nico shrugged and started walking towards the beach. Will walked with him in complete silence. They set their towels down and Will took off his sandals. 

“Come on let’s go swim!” Will commanded happily and took off towards the water. Nico chuckled and peeled off his tank and set it with his flip flops and sunglasses as he ran towards the dock and jumped off. He swam underneath the water and saw Will frantically looking for him. Nico smiled and grabbed his ankle. Will thrashed and kicked him in the face. Nico let go and resurfaced putting a hand on his nose.

“Ow, Will why’d you kick me?” he joked. Will paled. 

“S-sorry Nico. I didn’t know it was you, I thought it was one of the Stolls playing a prank on me” Will said sheepishly. Nico took his hand away from his face and smiled at Will. 

“It’s alright, I should have known that that would have been your reaction” Nico told him. Will stared at Nico for a minute as if studying his face. 

“Why don’t we get you to the infirmary. It looks like you might get a bruise and I want to make sure I didn’t break your nose” Will said seriously. 

“Will I’m fine, besides you didn’t kick me that hard. I don’t even feel any pain anymore. Hey I bet you wont be able to find me underwater” Nico challenged and sank beneath the waves. He found a hiding spot behind some coral that wasn’t deadly or poisonous. Will swam in the water and searched for the hiding ghost king. As Will seemed to get closer to the coral Nico was hiding behind Nico decided to make it a game of underwater hide and seek tag. He quickly swam behind another coral bed and watched Will stop for a minute. He seemed to be waiting for something. Soon Nico couldn’t hold his breath anymore and swam upwards but his foot got caught by something. He looked down to see a fishing line wrapped around his ankle. Damn it, not now! He tried to pull his foot loose but failed. He needed oxygen or he was going to drown.  Nico looked to Will who had his back to him and was looking around in the water. Nico looked for a rock or something he could throw to get Wills attention. He found a grey rock in the sand and threw it as hard as he could at Will but it didn’t get too far before it sank near him. Damn it. Nico tried to pull free again but with no luck. He was starting to get dizzy but shook it off and kept holding his breath. Nico looked around for something, anything that was sharp enough to cut the line, no such luck. Will finally turned around and started looking around in his direction but didn’t notice the boy trapped in the line. Nico decided to let out the last of his breath in a scream to let Will know where he was. Nico saw Will swimming towards the scream bubbles that Nico made. Nico saw a seashell and broke it on a rock in order to sharpen it. Nico began to cut the line but he got even dizzier. Will found him as he was starting to blackout. The shell slipped from Nico’s hand as he was blacking out. He saw Will swimming towards the surface then he came back down to Nico. Will put his lips against Nico’s and breathed air into Nico’s mouth. Nico stopped blacking out for a minute and Will grabbed the discarded shell and began to finish cutting the line. It took a few more minutes to cut the line and soon Nico was blacking out again. Then Nico really did black out and woke up to Will giving him mouth to mouth on the beach in the shade. Nico bolted to the side and coughed up water into the sand. 

“Shit, that’s the last time I hide by coral near the dock!” Nico said hunched over the sand. 

“Why don’t we get you to the infirmary, just in case there might be some water left in your lungs” Will said while blushing. Nico sat up to look at him. 

“I’ll be fine Will, you worry too much sometimes” Nico joked with a smile. Will glared at him seriously.

“Nico, you’re going to the infirmary whether you like it or not, Doctors orders!” Will said and chucked Nico over his shoulder.

“Will put me down! I’m fine, seriously, now put me down!” Nico demanded. 

“No way di Angelo, you’re going to the infirmary and I’m going to make sure that you don’t leave  until I’m certain that you don’t have any water left in your lungs!” Will said and put their stuff in a bag. 

“Solace I will end you if you don’t put me down right now!” Nico screeched as they made their way to the infirmary. People stared at them with wide eyes, some of the Aphrodite kids giggled and whispered to another kid. 

“William Solace, Put. Me. Down!” Nico shouted in outrage. 

“No, you still might have water in your lungs. I’m not going to let you leave the infirmary until I’m certain you don’t” Will informed him and walked into the infirmary. 

“I told you, I’m fine Will Now put me down!” the child of hades yelled, still not liking being carried. 

“If you insist” Will said and set him down in an infirmary bed in a corner. 

“There I’ve put you down now don’t even think about leaving until I say so” Will commanded and went into another room to get his doctors uniform on. While Will was distracted in the other room Nico got up from the bed and ran for it. But someone with strong arms caught him. It was Clarisse. 

“Let me go Clarisse!” Nico growled.

“No can do death boy, sunshine and I made a deal. If I let him tend to my wounds then I get to haul infirmary runaways back in against their will” Clarisse told him with an evil smile. 

“Damn it! Why can’t people just leave me be when I say I’m fine!?” Nico shouted as Clarisse hefted him over her shoulder. He took ahold of the door frame and she tried to pull him in. Nico summoned a few zombies to help him. They distracted Clarisse long enough for him to run. Nico ran to his cabin and slammed the door behind him then moved his dresser in front of it to keep it shut. Someone pounded on the door. 

“Nico di Angelo get out here! You need to go back to the infirmary!” Will shouted. 

“Just open the door so I can drag him out!” Clarisse said to him. Nico heard Will trying to get in but failing because the dresser was in the way. Nico didn’t want to go back to the infirmary, he was fine. Nico picked up Midnight and Shadow traveled into the training arena. There he decided to shadow travel to Camp Jupiter. Once he did he shadow traveled right in the way of a tall blonde with a purple SPQR t-shirt. 

“Holy shit Nico! Watch where you’re shadow traveling!” Jason Grace exclaimed backing up and falling onto his butt. Jason was wearing his glasses and they slipped down his nose so he had to push them back into place.

“Sorry… Jason… out running… from Solace” Nico said out of breath. 

“Will Solace? Why were you running from him?” Jason asked as he got up and dusted the dirt from his pants.

“We were swimming and I got caught on a fishing line and blacked out, he gave me mouth to mouth and I coughed up some water. Now he’s convinced that I might have some water still left in my lungs” Nico said once he caught his breath. 

“Well he might be right, you could still have some water left over in your lungs. Let’s go see him” Jason suggested and picked him up then started to fly back to camp half blood. 

“Grace you traitor! I came to camp Jupiter to get away from the infirmary!” Nico shouted in outrage. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know but you still need to have your lungs checked out by Will, since he’s your  _ boyfriend _ now” Jason teased.

“He’s not my boyfriend! I will seriously end you Grace!” Nico threatened. 

“Aw, but you just told me he gave you mouth to mouth” Jason teased again. 

“JASON GRACE PUT ME DOWN OR I’LL END YOU!!!” Nico screeched. Soon the camp was in sight and jason still didn’t let go of the poor hades child. As they landed Nico tried to make a break for it but Jason flung him over his shoulder and walked into the infirmary. Will was Iris messaging Hazel to see if she knew where Nico was. 

“Will, I’ve brought you a runaway package that ended up at Camp Jupiter” Jason informed and carried a certain dark haired, pale cursing Italian over to an infirmary bed. 

“Jason Grace You Fucking Traitor!” Nico screamed then started cursing in Italian.

“ Ti ho detto che non volevo essere qui, fottuto idiota! Non mi fiderò mai più di te! Faresti meglio a maledire le tue preghiere Grace, perché sei così fottutamente morto!” Nico screeched. 

“Nico di Angelo when I get there tomorrow you’d better be in that bed and obeying Will or else I swear to the gods that I will hold you down myself and you will not like it!” Hazel threatened through the Iris message.  ****

Nico paled at his sisters words. 

“Fine” he huffed and stopped fighting. 

“I want you to swear on River Styx that you won’t leave the infirmary until Will says so!” Hazel demanded.

“Okay, I swear on River Styx that I won’t leave the infirmary until Will tells me to” Nico said and crossed his arms then looked away from them. 

“Good, I’ll see you later, bye!” Hazel said cheerfully and the message faded away. The only ones left in the room were Will, Jason and Nico. 

“Thanks for bringing him here Jason you can leave now” Will said kindly and Jason waved goodbye to them with a smile. 

“Now I’m going to take an X-ray of your lungs alright, but you have to stay still for it or it won’t get a good picture of them” Will informed him and then took Nico into the X-ray room. After they took the X-rays Nico laid back down on the bed. Will went to get the results and came back with a frown. 

“You’ve got a little bit of water in your lungs but not too much, you still need to rest so you won’t get pneumonia. I’ll make sure you get something to eat too” Will told him and smiled. 

“Can you go get midnight?” Nico asked. Will looked confused. Nico rolled his eyes.

“My bunny, can you go get my bunny” Nico said getting annoyed. 

“Oh right, yeah I’ll be right back” Will said and went to get the small bunny. Nico decided to look around the infirmary. There wasn’t really anyone else in it except for a guy named Cecil. He had a few bandages on him and a cast around his leg, he seemed nervous and kept looking at Nico then the door. Will came back a few minutes later with a really rowdy bunny. 

“Ow shit, cut it out!” Will struggled with Midnight. Nico smirked at them. Will set the bunny down next to Nico on the bed. Nico picked it up and held it close to his chest.

“How is that even possible?” Will asked dumb founded gaping at Nico as he pet the bunny and Midnight nuzzled his chin.


End file.
